


简单爱 (Simple Love)

by aegyeoms



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, stupid boys doing stupid things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegyeoms/pseuds/aegyeoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, Mark should have known better than to do anything without considering the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	简单爱 (Simple Love)

In retrospect, Mark should have known better than to do anything without considering the consequences.  
  
Which doesn’t explain why he’s currently on board a 14 hour flight, flying across continents to meet the number one jerk in the world who thought it was a good idea to throw everything they had in L.A to move back to Hong Kong to be part of the national fencing team and only informing him about this decision hours prior to his flight.   
  
(“It’s ok hyung! I’m going to be part of the national team and we could totally work this long distance relationship out!” Jackson had said, eyes still gleaning at the prospect of returning back to his homeland.   
  
_Not when you’re a thousand kilometres away from me separated by vast oceans and time zones_  he had wanted to say but instead he just mumbles “uhm… yeah” because he knows how much Jackson wants this, had listen to him go on and on about his dreams and aspiration and Mark knows it would be selfish of him to be the one who’s stopping Jackson from leaving)  
  
Jackson is lucky Mark loves him this much.  
  
_Everything is going to work out in the end,_  he tells himself as he tries to ignore the sunken feeling in this stomach, unwanted thoughts of “would he even want me there?” starts clouding his brain. He absently fishes out a worn out button from his jeans, rubbing along the edges of it so hard it leaves a print on his skin.  
  
(“Hey hyung, what’s this?” Jackson asks as he picks up a button he found on the floor during one of the rare days where they were tidying up their house.  
  
“W-what? It’s nothing!” Mark says as he scrambles towards Jackson, removing the button off the younger’s hands and keeping the button into the back pocket of his jeans. “Just one of those buttons that fell off from my clothes you know? I was going to get it sewed back up” He says while walking away, unable to meet Jackson’s eyes.  
  
“I could have sworn those look like the buttons on one of my old trench coats though” Jackson says but doesn’t question him further, and goes back to cleaning.  
  
Inwardly Mark scolds himself for acting like a young schoolboy stealing a lock of his crush’s hair, ears burning up as he tries to hide the fact that he still holds onto a button that fell out of Jackson’s coat when they first met.)  
  
When Mark touches down at Hong Kong International Airport, he’s welcomed by the smell of burned cigarettes and air that could probably cause him cancer. Again he questions himself about his lifestyle choices and how just 20 hours ago he was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling,  ~~thinking about Jackson~~ , and the idea of flying 14 hours to Hong Kong didn’t seem like a bad idea.   
  
He navigates his way through Hong Kong with the help of his trusty iPhone, Google Maps directing him as to which bus to take to training centre. He’s not unfamiliar with this place, Jackson has brought Mark back with him to Hong Kong many times in the past but this is the first time round he’s here alone.  
  
In the end, it takes Mark a total of an hour and a half to reach his destination instead of the 50 minutes Google Maps has said. He meets Henry at the entrance of the training centre and they exchange a light hug and greeting in Chinese. It was great to see a familiar face again. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all. Henry guides him through the big halls, scanning his staff pass through the doors to the training hall.  
  
“Knowing how loud he is, he shouldn’t be that hard to find” Henry says with a wink as he leaves Mark to attend to his other rightful duties.  
  
As Mark steps into the hall he is instantly greeted by the smell of sweat and a high pitched laughter that could  _only_  belong to Jackson.  
  
Suddenly, Mark is washed up with a wave of emotions, he’s angry at Jackson, angry at himself and mostly angry at the world for separating the both of them; how can Jackson be so happy, living life like everything is fine when Mark is at the other side of the continent, curling himself into a ball as he lies at their once shared queen sized bed, fighting thoughts of Jackson as he tries to go into slumber every night? How dare Jackson smile without the presence of him? Jackson belongs to him and all he wants is to keep Jackson in his pocket and never let him go.   
  
Mark walks angrily towards the sound of that all too familiar laughter, not caring to greet anyone in his way or the fact that everyone is staring at him, sticking out like a sore thumb with his greyish blond hair, baggy t-shirt, ripped jeans and Air Jordans ( _he swears he did not steal this from Jackson_ ). When he gets close enough to see Jackson’s face, the other still has not noticed his presence yet. Instead he’s dressed in his fencing suit, holding his mask in one hand and sabre in another, chatting happily with his team mates in rapid fire Cantonese. Mark unzips his bag, carefully taking out the pebbles he had collected while on his way here and one by one, throws them at Jackson’s direction.   
  
“Fuck you Wang Jia Er for making me fly 14 hours just to see your fucki- I SWEAR TO GOD I WOULD KILL YOU IF YOU DON’T WIPE THAT FUCKING GRIN OFF YOUR FACE” and of course Jackson doesn’t listen, he never does, as he continues to walk towards Mark, still grinning as he tries to deflect the remaining amount of pebbles Mark throws at him.  
  
When Jackson reaches Mark, they’re so close to each other it’s like they’re breathing each other’s air. The other doesn’t say anything as he simply leans their foreheads together, listening to the sound of each other’s breathe and shutting everyone and everything outside the both of them. In a distance, Mark hears a few gasps and someone shouting “GAAAAYYY!” but he smiles as he sees Jackson flipping the dude a finger as he slowly pulls away from Mark and then kisses his forehead, then nose and lastly his lips.  
  
“I missed you too, Tuan Yi En.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Jay Chou’s song because well every single markson fic should be named after a Jay Chou song. The button is a thing is from the In Death series I LOVE THAT COUPLE 2 DEATH (no puns intended) also please assume Jackson’s bestie Henry is a staff there or something ok like Yeah


End file.
